Starry Eyes
by truecolors264
Summary: She was never alone and his fridge was empty and they didn't know much, but that never held them back / this is my goodbye story. I don't know what it is but I like it and you should give it a chance. Auslly one shot.


(A/N: This is kind of like a going away one-shot. I am in the car on my way to the school right now. I am going to live my dream and I love you all for supporting me. I really have no idea what this is but I spent a lot of time on it and I am very proud of it. I hope you guys like it.)

Her name was Ally, she was never alone and everything was big.

Her house was big.

Her city was big.

Her life was big.

Men with dark sunglasses and flashing cameras would follow her around. People's eyes would turn big when they saw her and everyone said hello. They would call out her name and she would get shy because people were big and people were scary.

She didn't understand why she was so special. There were lots and lots of people in the world, but the men and the people followed her. They would take pictures of her mom and shake hands with her dad and call out her name.

She was only four, and she didn't understand.

She asked her mom why but she would just smile at the people and whisper, "you'll understand when you're older."

She wasn't quite sure about that.

A&A

His name was Austin, the stars were bright and everything was good.

Everything was good because if things were not good, things would be bad.

Austin didn't like it when things were bad.

His dad sold flowers and his mom baked cookies, and that was good. Flowers smelled good and cookies smelled good and everything was good.

And when the sky turned dark, he would pretend to be asleep because his mom and dad liked it when he slept. So he would pretend until they left. But once they were gone, he sat at his window and stared at the stars.

They were bright and they were good.

Austin liked the stars.

And maybe he knew his parents were sad, and maybe he knew that the fridge was almost empty. But that was okay. Because the stars were bright and everything was good.

He was only four and he didn't know much.

But he knew that his dad smelled like flowers, his mom's smile was pretty and that he was loved.

And that made him happy.

A&A

She just wanted to play with her chalk.

She wanted to draw a picture on her driveway with her brand new chalk but when she went outside they were there. With the flashy cameras and the loud voices.

"Allison!"

And she would whisper that she liked Ally better but they didn't care.

They would ask things that made no sense and things that made her head hurt and all she wanted to do was play with her chalk.

All by herself.

But she was Ally Dawson, and she was never alone.

And after lots of questions and lots of waiting, they stopped asking. They didn't leave, but they stopped asking. So she sat down and got out the blue chalk and drew a picture while the lights went off and the people watched.

She didn't understand why, but she also didn't know a lot of things so she just drew her picture and thought.

Because no one could tell what she was thinking.

And maybe she was never alone but in her own little way, in her mind she was alone and that had to be good enough.

A&A

His parents were sad and the fridge was empty. He was hungry but he didn't say anything. He didn't say anything because last time he said something his dad gave him some gum and his mom cried.

And then things weren't good and Austin didn't like that very much.

So he pretended to be asleep and he pretended that he wasn't hungry. He pretended he didn't know that the house got darker and the TV didn't turn on any more. He pretended that he didn't hear his parents whispering at night and he pretended like he didn't realize that his dad didn't smell like flowers and his mom didn't smile as much.

And when the man in the suit came with lots of papers, his parents were really sad. His mom cried and his dad held her and Austin watched as everything good turned bad.

The sky was cloudy that night.

He could only see one star.

It was alone. He felt pretty alone.

A&A

"Mommy, why does everyone watch us?"

"Because we are famous, dear."

"What does that mean?"

"It means lots of people know who we are."

"No, they know our names."

"Same thing, Allison."

"Not really, Mom."

A&A

"Sweetie, tomorrow you are going somewhere, okay? For a long time. Me and Daddy can't come, but you'll be just fine."

"Where am I going, Mommy?"

"Somewhere nice and pretty with tall buildings and bright lights everywhere."

"Like the stars?"

"Like the stars."

A&A

She was only four (well, almost five). She didn't understand why her mom brought her to these things.

They rode in a really long car that made her feel unnatural and awkward, and her mom led her down a really long line with a lot of the men with sunglasses and tall people in fancy clothes. It was loud and crowded and she was tired.

The men called out her name (well, not really. Theres only so many times she could say her name was Ally.) and flashed their cameras. Her mom smiled and waved, but she just held her hand and hid behind her.

She was tired and she wanted to go home.

Women in tight dresses holding microphones came up to her mother with wide smiles.

"So, how's the next book coming?"

"Excellent. I just know it's going to be a hit."

"Well, you are the most successful writer in the world. Is your husband directing the movie for your book My Life and His?"

"Yes, we are really excited."

"And is this Allison Dawson?"

She looked up shyly while the lady smiled her unnatural smile. She bent down to her level while Ally took a step back. "Are you excited, Allison?" she asked, shoving a microphone in her face.

She was tired and she wanted to go home.

And suddenly, she felt really, really, really sad.

"My name is ALLY!"

And then her eyes got watery and she ran off, trying to find the long unnatural car that she rode there in. She heard her mom call "Allison!" but that just made her more sad.

Her name was Ally, and she felt the cameras flash after her. The men followed her as she crashed to the ground in cried. Everyone watched and everyone took pictures and she just wanted to be alone.

But she was 'famous' (she still didn't know why) and she was never alone.

A&A

Austin learned a couple things when he got to the new place.

1. It was big.

2. The lights didn't look like the stars.

3. It was BIG.

Buildings loomed over him and he wondered how many Austins would fit in them. The yellow car that smelled funny brought him to a really big building, and his dad led him out and got his stuff. His mom didn't come because of something called 'money'.

He entered the building and was amazed by the height of the ceiling. Things twinkled and looked so clean and everything was shiny.

But the stars were different.

He liked the stars better.

His dad walked over to the counter and talked to the thin man with glasses and funny hair.

"I am looking for Mackenzie Moon. I am here to drop of my son to live with her until we get back on our feet."

The man looked up.

"Yeah, I didn't ask for your life story."

He tapped the keyboard to his big computer.

"Apartment 6B."

"Thank you."

A&A

She got into trouble when they got home.

She wasn't allowed to play with her chalk.

A&A

His aunt was nice. She smelled like oil, but she smiled with a twinkle in her eye that reminded him a little of the stars.

His room didn't have a window.

A&A

"You are going to go to school tomorrow."

"What's school?"

"Your punishment for being so bad at my book signing."

A&A

"How about you go to school tomorrow?"

"Okay."

A&A

She had never seen anything like it.

It wasn't as big as her house but it came close. There was a playground next to it with lots of kids playing. She would have been really happy if it weren't for the crowd of people behind her.

"Little Allison's first day of school!"

"This story is going make the cover!"

"I wonder why her mom isn't just homeschooling her..."

"Probably because she needs time to write her next book."

"Or maybe because of the incident last week..."

"Yeah that must be it..."

"What do you think of this for the headline? Allison Dawson hits the books?"

And she grit her teeth and balled her fists.

Her name was Ally.

A&A

The school was bigger then of his three of his house.

(His old one.)

(The one that he could see the stars in.)

There was lots of kids his age but they all seemed to know each other because it wasn't the first day for them. So he sat by himself at an empty table because all the others were filled.

The teacher talked to them about the shapes and the colors and he was bored cause he already knew all that stuff.

And then she walked in.

And he watched as everything bad turned good again.

A&A

It smelled like glue.

And crayons, with maybe a little bit of chalk.

She might just like school.

A&A

She had princess hair.

And eyes that looked like stars.

Exactly like stars.

And maybe all the stars were hidden because New York City didn't have any. Maybe all the stars were back where mommy and daddy were. Maybe they were where home was.

But her eyes were the closest thing to home he had.

A&A

She sat down across from him because there were no other places to sit. She could very well hear the excited giggles from the children behind her because they saw her on the TV that one time and there she was.

"That's ALLISON!"

She stared at the table.

"Ally. My name is Ally."

A&A

So her name was Ally.

Not Allison.

And her eyes were where all the stars were.

Got it.

A&A

She noticed the boy sitting across from her but she ignored him because she knew he was like everyone else.

Everyone else knew her name and knew her parents.

But they didn't know HER.

And they didn't even bother to learn.

A&A

She didn't even look at him.

He was a bit sad.

A&A

She didn't know what recess was, but she didn't know a lot of things so when the teacher said "Time for recess!", she didn't say anything.

But a lot of kids seemed happy.

And then the teacher opened the door and kids rushed out and began to play on the playground. She slowly got out of her chair and walked out side, automatically blinded by flashing lights. Men took pictures and shouted her name, and she tried to smile and wave because that's what mommy said to do.

But it was hard.

Then another lady with a microphone came up to her and bent down to her level, clearing her throat.

"So, Allison, how is your first day of school going?"

She tried not to get angry.

"Okay."

The lady beamed.

"That's just fantastic!"

"Yeah."

A&A

He didn't even recognize her until he saw her with the cameras and reporters swarming around her.

She was Allison Dawson.

The daughter of Penny and Lester Dawson.

But it didn't matter much to him.

A&A

She finally got the people to go away by telling them that she had to go to the 'potty'. They had swooned and got into their cars, driving away. But as soon as she turned around, she was met with dozens of faces beaming at her.

"Ohmigosh! I saw you on TV once!"

"You are Allison Dawson!"

"You are sooo famous!"

"Do you want to play with me?"

It was the people with cameras all over again and she was flustered. Three girls pushed their way to the front of the crowd, surprising her.

"Hey," one of them said. "I'm Hailey, and this is Jenna and Courtney. Do you want to play with us?"

She didn't know these girls but she didn't know much so she nodded shyly, and they smiled. "Good," Jenna said, crossing her arms. "We need you in our group."

Ally just nodded as they led her away.

A&A

He watched as she walked off with some girls.

And he followed them.

A&A

"So," Courtney said, flipping her hair. "Let's make this clear. You are only here to make us more popular. So you aren't allowed to say anything, K Allison?"

Her eyes widened and she sighed, cause she should have known.

People know her name.

But they don't know her and they don't care enough to learn.

"Okay."

A&A

He suddenly didn't feel very good.

That kind of behavior wasn't really nice.

And he wasn't about to let it continue.

A&A

"That's not very nice..."

She turned around and there he was, the boy from across the table.

He stepped forward and took her hand, pretending he didn't feel her flinch. He pulled her away and she followed, staggering a little.

And right when he was about to leave, he turned a little bit, just to see the girls' shocked faces.

"Her name is Ally."

A&A

"Her name is Ally."

And she watched as everything bad turned good.

A&A

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"No really..."

"It's cool..."

"But..."

"Your eyes are pretty."

A&A

"My name's Austin."

"My name's Ally."

"I know."

"Yeah."

A&A

"Auntie M, can I go over to a friends house?"

"Which friend?"

"Ally Dawson?"

"Ha! That kind of sounds like the daughter of Penny and Lester Dawson."

"That's cause she is the daughter of Penny and Lester Dawson."

A&A

"When can I take you over?"

A&A

Her house was big.

Her mom was taller in person.

Her house was BIG.

A&A

"Have you ever seen the stars?"

She shook her head, curls sprawled out on the bedsheets. "No," she whispered, snuggling closer to him.

Yes, they were in her bed together.

But they were only five (well, almost six), and they didn't know much.

"One day, when I go back home, I'm going to take you with me and show you the stars."

A&A

It was raining outside.

He liked the rain.

A&A

"Wanna go outside and run around?"

"It's raining."

"I know."

A&A

It's funny to think how hard they try.

They had only been out there five minutes before she heard a car and saw a flash.

Because she was Ally Dawson and she was never alone.

A&A

"Aw, look!"

"Allison's got a boyfriend!"

"They are just the cutest!"

"Allison, Allison's boyfriend, look at the camera and smile!"

A&A

At this point, he was pretty mad.

"Her name is Ally. Now leave her alone."

A&A

"Sorry bout that..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"... I don't know."

A&A

She was Ally Dawson and she was never alone.

But, sitting on her front step with Austin right next her, she felt okay.

A&A

Everyone knew that Ally was Austin's.

Sure, they were only kids and they didn't know much. They didn't know about relationships or love or anything other then stars and holding hands.

But they did know that Ally was Austin's and everyone knew not to touch her.

A&A

Sure, they were only eight years old.

But, you know...

Whatever.

A&A

He didn't know why he was kissing her but he didn't know much.

He didn't know how to kiss her or where to put his hands but his lips were on hers and that mattered.

Well... yeah.

A&A

"Have I ever told you that your eyes look like stars?"

"Yes, Austin. A lot."

A&A

Then they were thirteen and everything seemed a little more real and they knew a little bit more. She understood why people followed her and what to expect from them. He learned why he was actually with his aunt and why his dad didn't smell like flowers much.

But everything was still good and her eyes still twinkled.

And that was enough for the both of them.

A&A

"I love you, Ally."

"Me too! I mean... I love me too. Wait! No... I meant_"

"I know what you meant."

"Good."

A&A

They hadn't kissed since they were eight.

Kissing at fifteen felt a bit more real.

A&A

"Austin, you're going home."

A&A

"Come with me."

A&A

"No, absolutely not!"

"But Mom!"

"You are only sixteen, and you barely know this guy! Come on, Allison! Be realistic."

"No Mom. I am not only sixteen. I am sixteen and that is old enough to make my own decisions. And, just in case you actually want to keep up with my life, I've know Austin for ten years and spent more time with him then I will ever spend with you! He loves me and I love him. I don't know much but I sure as hell know that! It might not be realistic but it's true."

A&A

"And my name is ALLY!"

A&A

"She said no."

"... No?"

"No."

"Oh."

A&A

They drove to the airport together. They didn't say one single word along the way. She walked with him up to his gate and they sat in the departure lounge. She took his hand and he stared at it, because he wanted to memorize how perfectly her hand fit in his.

"Flight 178, now boarding!"

And they stayed seated for a good ten seconds.

A&A

They saw the cameras flash and heard the paparazzi call their names (mostly hers).

But they were staring at each other and that was really all that mattered.

They just wanted to savor the last moments where everything was good and it looked like all the stars in the world had moved into her eyes.

A&A

He was kissing her and she could feel the flight attendant glaring but she didn't care.

A&A

"So, bye."

"Yeah, bye..."

And she turned around to leave, trying not to cry when she heard him call, "I love you!"

She blinked away the tears.

"I love you too."

A&A

She was Ally Dawson, and she had never felt more alone then she did driving home from the airport.

A&A

Maybe he had made a mistake.

She was Ally Dawson, and he loved her with every last bit of himself.

But he hadn't seen his parents since he was five and he missed them with all his heart and he needed to see them.

Oh shit, turn the plane around right now!

A&A

His dad looked a bit thinner.

The fridge was almost full.

His mom smiled a whole lot more then he remembered.

They weren't living in the house anymore. They lived in a small apartment with a roof.

He didn't have a window, but he had a roof.

A&A

He still didn't have Ally.

A&A

"So, sweetie, tell me how you've been."

"Good. I've been real good."

"Did Auntie M take care of you?"

"Yeah. She was great."

"Who's the girl?"

A&A

The stars weren't quite as nice as he remembered.

Maybe its cause he had no one to share them with.

A&A

To: Ally  
From: Austin  
Sent: 3:27 am  
I miss you so much it hurts.

To: Austin  
From: Ally  
Sent: 3:29 am  
I wish I was there, with you. My parents are driving me crazy.

To: Ally  
From: Austin  
Sent: 3:30 am  
I wish you were here too. The stars aren't nearly as great as your eyes.

To: Austin  
From: Ally  
Sent: 3:33 am  
You compliment me too much.

To: Ally  
From: Austin  
Sent: 3:34 am  
You're wrong. I don't compliment you enough.

A&A

"I miss her, Mom."

"I know sweetie."

"I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do."

A&A

She was at her house, in her pajamas cause it was a Saturday and Saturdays are for campus sweatpants and oversized shirts.

(His shirt)

(It smelled like him)

The doorbell rung and she was confused but she took off her glasses and walked to the door, straightening his football jersey out a bit.

A&A

"Hey Ally."

A&A

He missed her kisses.

They were quite pleasant.

A&A

"Come home with me."

"But my parents..."

"I remember, one of the first times I stepped into this house, I told you I was going to take you home and show you the stars. I wasn't kidding."

"Austin..."

"Ally, you're seventeen years old. You aren't six anymore! You rule your life."

A&A

She left a note on the bed explaining everything to her parents, and then she left in his jersey with a suitcase full of clothes.

A&A

Then they drove to the airport but this time, they talked because everything was good again.

A&A

"Wow."

"I told you they were the best."

A&A

She was Ally Dawson and she was never alone.

But she started to not mind as much.

A&A

Sure, they didn't know much. They didn't know how everything would turn out but they went along anyway because they knew one thing and that was that they loved each other.

The stars were bright, her eyes were brighter, and everything was good.

A&A

FIN

(A/N: Thanks again to everyone. I love you all, and I will be back when Christmas rolls around.)

truecolors264


End file.
